October 21
In 2007, October 1st, Véiques was in a state of revolution against the corrupted government. The story starts out of a young man named Vici who is a college student at one of the pro-founding university. It is in the midst of a civil rights movement called "Voice" about a fraud vote of the Prime Minister and the shooting of a well-known human rights lawyer and university professor. The main protagonist is later on adopted by Madame Butterfly and takes on the lead of the underground political party, "XXIe Curriculum". With his high hopes of a revolution to end the regime of the Nationalist Party, return democracy and end the genocide of ethnic groups of the Southern Province. History Though the revolution against the the city of Véiques was unknown, many sources lead to the XXIe Curriculum, an underground government in an attempt to demilitarize the government and restore democracy. Part One 2007: It was about a Democratic Socialist Revolution against their Military Dictator who overthrew the old Monarchy after the French colonialist left. The story takes place in an unknown little French Indochinese nation, the working class struggling against the corrupted military and the corrupted politicians that sells their natural resources to foreigners and killing villagers with chemical weapons. So, a young student whose related to the great leader, witness the accounts and the atrocity that his country and government has turned to. He joins in a youth revolt after a fatal shooting of a well respected professor at the University. They are locked in and they must try to survive soldiers bullets and bombs, as thousands of students are being arrested, detained and executed. The main character escapes with his high school sweetheart and friends across the river. His city set on fire from the student protest. News outlets later presents itself as students burning their own city and city officials and police coming in together to end the 'student wide attacks'. Part Two 2012: Madame Butterfly is under house arrest for 13 years for treason against her country in an old French winery in the countryside. The main character would exchange letters between the writer and the other colleagues for a future uprising against the Military Dictatorship. For the next years, he would organise with groups of students, teachers, lawyers, artist, engineers, scientist, refugees, politicians and writers to create the 21st Curriculum. Part Three 2021: A bomb blows off in the capital city. Firecrackers really. Though no one is hurt, the bombs blows up many military statues and governmental propaganda buildings. The writer is released early from her house arrest and expected to go on another trial, putting her on blame and a Southern rebellion in the country where the farmers and laborers work. A huge battle ensues for 32 days in the city between the Military Dictators and the Revolutionist. The Military Dictators calls for a governmental reform, with a promise to be more transparent in the public and have more democracy in the country in the upcoming election. The Revolutionist refuses this and they take over the government and exiling the politicians under house arrest in the Southern farmlands. The nation would ensue in more than one hundreds years of peace. Serve the people. Story Chronicle Order #Organization of the 21st Lycée in the Musée Lycée Viécees. #Trust in the Common Values of the Members. #Double Agents of the National Party embassy. #Hearts and Minds: The Family Planning. #Raise your Voice: Gain support of the people. #Losing Strength: Government lose control of population. #The 4th Buddhist: The Monks Red March to Peace. #False Flag: Army attacks the south of Véiques. #Southern Dance: The Southern Civil War. (Stray enemy afar from his base into retreat) #Divide and Conquer. Lose the popularity. (Media Control) #Fireworks: Firework Parade. (conquer and destroy the armed power of the enemy) #Wake up - Calling all sleepers to wake from your sleep. #Power- Crumbling down military bases. (take possession of his material and other sources of strength) #False Alarm: City Riots against the Police. #Revolt - Government v.s Civilians v.s National Armed Forces. #Wage War - Take over governmental buildings and territory. #Sky Fall - Capture and secure the capital city and major cities. #Check-Mate: Put corrupted governments in court and lifetime jail. (Gain public opinion) #Where is my Voice? Popularity of a Political Leader. #Media News: Madame Butterfly speaks to the Media and gains relations. #Concur: Establish and reform a strong stable government. Category:History Category:Novel Category:Moment of Revolution